


This Place was Beautiful and Mine

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based off a cs graphic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, post 4b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months into her surprise pregnancy, Emma is awoken to find that her pirate has planned a summary surprise for her. (Sorry for the shitty summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place was Beautiful and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So for CSSV this year, I had the amazing hiseyestellnolies make me a beautiful pregnancy manip which is now my phone’s background and one day I got inspired to write a companion piece. The art is here --->  
> http://hiseyestellnolies.tumblr.com/post/111007456338/i-always-knew-there-was-a-little-pirate-in-you

They had discovered she was pregnant a few weeks after they had defeated Rumplestiltskin, Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula. It had been such a hectic time between her almost turning evil, the secret her parents kept and Killian being her anchor throughout it all. Just after the queens were defeated, Emma had finally purchased her own place and promptly invited the man who has always stood by her side to stay with her. That first night there needless to say they christened a few surfaces and rooms of the apartment by the sea.

But now she was about 4 months and the summer had finally begun. Emma’s baby bump was just starting to take true shape no matter what she wore and she loved every moment of it. After assuring that Henry understood she would still love him no matter what, Emma flourished in her pregnancy. A pregnancy glow taking a whole new meaning with the savior’s white magic occasionally actually causing her to glow when she was truly happy.

When Emma awoke that morning, she saw that Killian had already departed from the bed and from the lack of sounds from the kitchen was already off to the station. Since her first trimester had ended, her family and boyfriend decided that she was no longer allowed to be the full time sheriff. At best she could come in every other day so long as she only did desk work and patrol. But only if she took someone with her. Most times Emma was driven bonkers by the over protectiveness of her three boys but she couldn’t fight them on this. They had all done so much for her her whole life. David nearly dying to get her to the wardrobe, Henry taking the sleeping curse meant for her, and Killian. Killian had done so much she had to allow him a few victories in arguments.

Rising and making her way to the bathroom, Emma spotted a white sundress lying on the chair in the corner of her room by the dresser. A light pink post it was sitting on the dress.

_Be ready for a date around lunchtime. Enjoy your morning._

_Love Killian_

Emma smiled to herself at the thoughts of her idiot pirate putting together a lunchtime date and would go to the length of even getting a summer dress for her that would accentuate her pregnancy belly. She even had the perfect hair piece to go with it. Deciding that she wanted to really go all out for this date, it had been awhile for them to have some romantic alone time since the discovery of the pregnancy.

She drew a bubble bath and poured a glass of apple cider for her to soak in for an hour or so after lighting a few candles as well. Sliding into the bath, Emma let out a contented sigh as the warmth surrounded her and her slightly protruding belly. After soaking for a while, a perk of having magic, the ability to reheat bubble baths, Emma exited the tub, toweled off and put lotion on her legs and arms to prevent dryness and peeling.

Emma noticed that she had a few hours before Killian was going to be here so she dressed in some comfortable sweats as she padded down to the kitchen once more to make some hot cocoa and a mid-morning snack before curling up on the couch to work on the latest book she was reading. The worlds that Sarah Addison Allen painted really spoke to Emma, how the way bits of magic just fit in so seamlessly to a regular world. Plus the way that some of the female heroines rebuilt their lives after such hard times gave Emma hope the way that fairy tales did for Henry.

After an hour or so, Emma decided to dress and prepare for this big date Killian had planned. She changed into the strapless, white flowy dress and admired the way it fit on her pregnancy altered body. Even with her larger breast size and now blooming belly, the dress made her body look natural and it shaped the womb holding her child perfectly. It flowed out around her belly and only really highlighted the belly when she pulled the dress back under the belly.

She was just putting the final adjustments to her hair piece, a thin, light, silver circlet that had a medium sized flower in one spot that she put over her left ear as an accent to go with the summer dress, when Killian knocked to announce his arrival. Emma made her way to the door, opening it with a sudden déjà vu moment back to their first date and a different flowy dress. There stood Killian in jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a big smile on his face as he took in her own outfit.

“You look lovely lass, shall we?” he greeted her with a soft kiss to the cheek before extending his arm out for her to take. Emma looped it and closed the door behind knowing Killian would lock it.

“Thanks, so where are we going?” she asked as they descended the stairs and out into the town.

“Oh no where particular love, is it such a crime that I wish to take my lady love out for an afternoon walk?”

“No, but it’s quite a curious notion when you specify what I should wear for this casual afternoon outing,”

“I just thought that dress would look rather fetching on you my dear, and your father mentioned how nice it was out and that you’d like to enjoy it.”

“Oh of course.” Emma said smiling, looking around as they walked toward the pier and the beach. 

Killian walked arm in arm with his savior as they made their way down the beach to where he had a picnic blanket set up with a few chairs and some food. Emma gasped as she spotted the set up, the cliché red and white checkered blanket, a couple lawn chairs she knows her mother owns as well as a large picnic basket.

“Oh Killian what is this?” She asked stopping and turning to her pirate.

“I just thought my lady love would like a moment in the Sun.” he responded smiling down at her.

Emma smiled, “Killian this is beautiful. Thank you.”

Killian helped Emma to the blanket and into one of the chairs before opening up the picnic basket and pulling out a couple grilled cheese, some cocoa and onion rings for Emma. They ate and chatted about what few things were actually happening throughout Storybrooke and the sheriff station, whether or not Will wound end up in the station cell or if the return of Anastasia alongside Alice and Cyrus would help calm him down. She remembered the look on the thief’s face at the return of his true love and good friends. It was such a kind thing for Jefferson to do to contact the white rabbit and explain the pain of the knave of hearts. Once Emma had met Anastasia she was quite astounded by the Queen’s story of redemption, feeling that she deserved her happy ending with Will and that they could find it here in Storybrooke.

After a while, Killian stood and walked over to where Emma was sitting and grabbed one of her hands, pausing her mid bite. She looked to see what he was doing and all but dropped her sandwich.

“Killian wha-” Emma started speaking in shock before Killian raised an eyebrow and dropped to one knee causing her to stop talking.

“Emma, my love, you know how much you mean to me and the way you saved this old dark pirate from a dark and dreadful existence. You and our little wee one have brought so much light and love into my life. I thank the gods every day that you see something good in me, something worthy of standing by your side. So my Emma love, will you do this old pirate a favor and marry me?” Killian spoke from his heart, looking into his love’s eyes as he declared his heart one final time for her.

“Yes of course I will,” Emma replied quickly smiling before tugging on his hand and pulling him into a kiss to ‘seal the deal’.

Killian raised them both to their feet and caressed Emma’s cheek as he rested his forehead against hers. “You and our child is all I need in life Emma. I am so grateful to have you both.” He whispered as he watched Emma hold her stomach gently in joy. “I love you so much”

“I love you too. And tomorrow we find out if it’s a little prince or princess we are adding to our family. But first things first, isn’t there something you’re forgetting?” Emma smiled, wiggling her left hand above her stomach as she hoped to draw Killian’s gaze from her pregnancy belly and to her ringless finger.

“Oh but of course my love, how could I forget” Killian replied, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small, intricate gold ring with a ruby gemstone sitting at the top. “This belonged to my mother before she passed. I know she would want you to have it.”

Emma smiled and kissed him softly as he slid the ring on to her ring finger and caressed her belly. They were in a perfect bubble, full of love and doey eyes for their little pirate family.


End file.
